Izanagi Xeno Research Facility
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Take the first right in the tunnel you end up in and head through the gate and up the ladder behind it. This leads to a balcony above a room where 2 scientists are conducting experiments. They'll argue about an alien device they're trying to make sense of. Guarding the room is a Medium Ghost Warrior. As long as you stay somewhere on the balcony he won't see you so it should be a piece of cake scoring a headshot on him. Then jump down onto the ground level. If you go into the middle of this room and face the hologram projection stations, there will be a door to your left that you need to go through next (there's another door besides that one, but it just heads back up to the balcony). Head forward here until you see a hall to the left with steam shooting from the walls in various places. Jump onto either side, holding the jump button in case you need to vault back up to one of the platforms on the sides of the room. If you accidentally fall, just turn around, head down the hall to the side you came from, go up the ladder and try again. Once you are on one of the ledges, watch where the steam comes from, wait for it to subside in the place closest to you, then pass by there. Keep going until you reach the other side, then go up the ladder there and into another tunnel at the top. Around the first corner in this tunnel is a long corridor with a Drone Gun at the end of it. Don't go in there until the Drone is down (using the Dispersion Pistol, Rocket Launcher, or something else; it's too far away for EMP Grenades). Keep progressing and around the next corner you'll find another Drone Gun, but it will be much closer to you, giving you a few more weapon options (EMPs, Shotgun, etc). Keep going until you reach the balcony of another science experiment room. Wait and watch the 2 scientists argue. Their experiment will eventually come to life, create a crisis situation, and get a scientist shot and killed (by the Ghost Warrior guard). Well, too bad for the scientist, but now the Ghost Warrior is every bit as vulnerable as the one guarding the first experiment room. Snipe him, jump down, and search the room. On a table you'll be able to find 2 Takkra, the same type of device that just came to life and shot at the scientist. As mentioned above (in section 4E), this is, in my opinion, a very fun weapon but not a very useful one by any means. Use them as you wish in the mission; they'll never give you a very significant advantage, but they're cool. Now get in the middle of the room and face the table that the Takkra were on. Behind your back is a door that progresses to the next part of the level, but first go through the one on your right. You'll find a large, twisting corridor that has a Medium Ghost Warrior patrolling it. Take him out and collect all the goodies here: Two health pickups, an Assault Rifle and 2 boxes of Assault Rifle ammo. Now head back and through the door opposite the Takkra table. This path leads eventually to the second floor balcony of a HUGE room, a much different room than the 2 scientific experiment rooms you've passed through so far. You'll see a big cylinder in the center of the room and the balcony will run all the way around in a square. Across the room on the same balcony as you is a Medium Ghost Warrior; he'll be your first adversary. Your Sniper Rifle should be handy for taking him out but notice that on the right side of the rooms' balcony is a fuel tank. In an alcove to the left of the entrance you can find a box of Assault Rifle ammo, a pack of Rockets and a health pickup. On the right side of the room, also on the balcony, is another alcove with a Drone Gun right inside it, fuel tanks right alongside the Drone, and a health recharger behind that. The second-floor balcony also has a crosswalk heading into the cylinder-shaped area in the center of the room. As for the ground floor, this is a huge area, full of crates and other obstructions, with a health pickup and a Heavy Ghost Warrior. I would recommend leaving the ground floor alone, not facing the Heavy Ghost Warrior. If you do go down, keep a distance and stay very aware of the cover around you: have a plan for how to utilize it when a rocket comes flying straight on a collision course with your face. If you avoid him, though, he's still a potential danger. Try to keep in mind where he is (if you can tell) and do what you need to do on the balcony quickly since you may come under Rocket fire. When he's been taken care of and you've gotten your health pickup (on the opposite side of the room from the entry door), on the right side of the room is a ladder heading back up to the second floor balcony. And what do you need to do here? Well if you're in good condition and don't need much in the way of health and energy then just get to the cylinder in the center of the room, which actually has both a health and an energy pickup in it. Otherwise, get into both alcoves first, taking out the Drone Gun with heavy weaponry. From the third floor, pass over another crosswalk onto the balcony of a third (and final) scientific experiment room, this one involving the testing of a laser weapon of some sort. Like the last experiment, this one will go awry if you just wait. This time it will go so far as to kill the Ghost Warrior guard so you don't have to! After that happens jump down to ground level. On the same side of the room as the way you entered from is a ground level door that leads back to where you came from; ignore that. The way to the right of that door heads back where you've already been, so go for the left. That leads through a hallway, toward the end of which you'll hear 2 men talking behind a door. It's 2 Medium Ghost Warriors, so get ready for a close-combat confrontation. Waste them with Shotgun fire before they can do the same to you. Further in is a platform that heads down a floor to the ground level of that room. DON'T go down it. Drone Guns are set to fire on people at ground level, but if you head around the narrow balcony of the second floor you can get to where you have a clean shot at the Drone Gun and it can't shoot you. Take it out, *then* go down the lift (or just jump). Along the sides of the room you'll find a cache. There's a door down here, and behind it (a distance away) is a Heavy Ghost Warrior. Have your Sniper Rifle or Rocket Launcher ready, then open the door and go in to waste him. A crate in this hallway has a pack of Rockets in it. Cross the hallway, go into the next room, grab a pack of Fragmentation Grenades and a health pickup on a crate and go down a lift into the excavation site. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery (18) NKA Izanagi Xeno Research Facility - Unreal II External links and references See also